All Kirsten has
by prim
Summary: Ryan is the only one home with Kirsten when she goes into labor. Rated just to be safe. Twoshot. AN: tiny edit to make things more clear
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either the OC or Grease. The characters and Newport belong to Fox and Josh Schwartz.

A/N: The idea just ran through my head and got stuck there. I wondered what would have happened had Ryan been home alone with Kirsten when she went into labor. Of course, they are still in Newport. This will be just a two shot, though it depends on reviews. Please review even if you don't like it… 3

……………………….

Ryan found a note stuck to the kitchen counter as he walked in from the pool house.

Ryan- I have an emergency case. I've gone to sort it out in the prison a few hours from here. The address is on the fridge. Seth is dropping me off on the way of a Vegas road trip with Summer, as you probably know. Take care of my girl for me, okay?

Sandy

Ryan's phone rang. He flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Ryan."

"I got your note, don't worry."

"Is that Sandy?" Kirsten, walking in, spoke up. "Tell him not to worry, I've got you."

"I guess you heard that." Ryan spoke to Sandy.

"It's just- I don't want to leave her alone, but I had no choice."

"It'll be okay, Sandy, I'll take care of her." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll check up every couple of hours, okay?"

"Okay, Sandy, bye."

Ryan understood Sandy's concern. After all, Kirsten was heavily pregnant- just two weeks away from her due date.

Ryan got himself a bagel, spreading it with cream cheese. "Want anything, Kirsten?"

"No thanks. I feel a bit nauseous at the thought of food."

Ryan looked up in alarm. "Didn't you get over morning sickness months ago? Are you sure you're all right?"

"Not you too, Ryan. I'm not made out of glass, as I keep telling Sandy. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Kirsten replied teasingly, though her smile was suppressed.

"Well, let's get you seated comfortably then. How about we watch Grease? You love that film." Ryan quickly finished his bagel and offered Kirsten a hand off the stool. Kirsten smiled gratefully.

They walked into the living room, and Ryan and Kirsten settled into the couch, though Ryan hopped up again to put on a Grease DVD.

"Was Sandy really good at singing then?" Ryan asked, referring to the musical Sandy starred in when he was younger.

"You should have seen him, Ryan. He was the perfect Danny." Kirsten sighed. "But don't let him know I said that, though. He'd never stop singing those songs over and over again."

They both settled in comfortable silence as the film progressed. Kirsten laid a hand on her belly and turned to Ryan.

"Can you believe that in 2 weeks you'll have a little brother or sister?"

"I know. But, ummm, Kirsten, I could easily find a place to stay if you needed the pool house, or, you know, spend time as a family.

Kirsten was speechless. She reached across to pick up Ryan's hand gently, and laid it over her own on her belly.

"Ryan, you are family. That doesn't change whether we have a new baby or not. The baby will have two brothers- he or she won't know that you're adopted. You'll be just like Seth. And everyone says Seth looks like Sandy- but you know what? They also say that you look just like me. We are family- we wouldn't be one without you." Kirsten leant over to give Ryan a hug.

"Thanks, Kirsten. Do you want a drink or anything? I'm going to the kitchen." Ryan stumbled over his words, happy as he was.

"It's okay, Ryan. But do you mind helping me up first? I want to go to the bathroom." Kirsten let Ryan go, knowing he wanted to be alone. Ryan carefully helped Kirsten up, giving her a rare, genuine smile. He felt like when Dawn left him at the Cohens and they took him in- that warm, happy, loved feeling.

Kirsten's back was cramping uncomfortably as she walked to the bathroom, but she registered it only unconsciously. How could Ryan have thought he was unwelcome? She brushed it aside, knowing she had fixed whatever insecurities he had. She locked the door behind her as she entered the bathroom.

Ryan, instead of going to the kitchen, sank into the couch. It was really nice to feel welcome and reassured that he still had a place in the family. He had been so scared that the Cohen family was only big enough for four, and once the baby came, there would no longer be a place for him. Kirsten, who had been most against him at first, now considered him family. It was a nice feeling.

Kirsten was perched on the cool counter top in the bathroom whet she felt a sharp jab. "Ouch!" Kirsten doubled over in pain, her hand hitting a statue that crashed to the ground. She realized that her water had broken and was soaking through her maternity jeans.

Ryan jumped as soon as he heard the crash and Kirsten's shout. He ran to the bathroom and began knocking on the door. "Kirsten? You okay in there?"

The door flew open. Ryan had never seen Kirsten so scared, yet her voice was calm. "Ryan, my water broke. I need you to drive me to the hospital. Call Sandy and Seth and tell them to meet us at the hospital. I don't know how this can be happening, the baby's not due for another 2 weeks and Sandy's not here." Her voice broke as another contraction started. She resisted the urge to whimper, scared that she would frighten Ryan. She was terrified.

She was surprised to see Ryan take her hand and run his hand soothingly over her back. "It's going to be okay, Kirsten, just take a deep breath, squeeze my hand as hard as it hurts."

He waited for the contraction to be over before guiding her gently to the door.

Ryan grabbed the suitcase by the door and told Kirsten to wait as he flung the suitcase in the Range Rover and drove it to a stop in front of her. He flipped open his phone, called Seth.

"Seth. Turn around NOW. Kirsten's in labor. Call and get Sandy on your way back. Meet us at the hospital."

He opened the passenger side and tenderly helped Kirsten up. He drove with one hand, offering the other to Kirsten, who took it gratefully. He felt like his fingers would fall off as she squeezed harder and harder.

"Mom?" Ryan said tentatively. He hoped it would sooth her, at the very least. Kirsten didn't reply.

"Mom!"

"You're talking to me?" A smile crept over Kirsten's face despite the pain.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" His voice trailed off.

"No, Ryan, I'd love it if you called me Mom."

"Are you all right?"

Kirsten didn't want to alarm Ryan, but her contractions were getting more and more frequent. One look at her face- and the frequency of the squeezes of his hand- and Ryan knew she wasn't. The baby was coming fast.

A look of alarm flew over Ryan face before he stepped on the gas.

"Hang on. Just hang on."

Ryan screeched into the hospital driveway, jumping out and grabbing a wheelchair even before the staff had a chance to act. He helped her out and settled her in, running into the hospital. The staff immediately surrounded Kirsten, taking her away.

"Ryan. Come with me, please?" It was so rare that Kirsten ever asked anything of him that he responded instantly.

"I'll follow as soon as I call Sandy."

"Sandy, you have to get here fast."

"I want to, but Seth has just arrived and the fastest we can make it is 3 hours." Sandy's voice was full of panic and despair. "Stay with her." He ordered. "She always gets so scared- she was when Seth was born…"

"Don't worry, Sandy, I'm not leaving her side."

Ryan was pale by the time he finished. He couldn't go through Kirsten's labor alone- but he had to. It was all he could do for someone who had done so much for him. Besides, he was all she had until Sandy and Seth arrived. Taking a deep breath, he asked the reception where they took Kirsten and rapidly followed her up to the maternity floor.

………………………….

Review- please? Will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me

……………………………..

Kirsten was dressed in a green hospital gown and propped up on a hospital bed when Ryan reached her room. A nurse stopped him. "Excuse me, sir, are you related to Mrs. Cohen?"

"Yes, I'm her son. Is anything wrong?"

The nurse smiled. "I should have guessed. You look exactly like her. Nothing's wrong, I just need to know- where's the father?"

"He's coming, but he's driving in- it should be a few hours at least."

The nurse indicated in Kirsten's direction. "She's nervous and panicking. I think you'd better be with her. There shouldn't be any problems, she's in good shape and this is her second child. But- well, the baby should come fast, maybe about 3 hours, give or take a couple of hours. She's halfway ready already. Is there a possibility that Mr. Cohen could get here faster? He's cutting it kind of close."

"I'll call, but I don't think so."

"Then you're all she's got, then."

"Ryan? Ryan!" Kirsten's voice called. Ryan flew into the room.

"Yes, Mom I'm here." Ryan squeezed her hand. It seemed so surreal, being Kirsten's labor partner. The machines were beeping away. He was supposed to be the one waiting for news in the waiting room and Sandy should have been in here. "How are you doing? You seem to be doing great." He added encouragingly.

His reply was silence as Kirsten winced in pain. "You can tell Sandy that he's not laying another finger on me again." She managed a weak joke. "Where's Sandy?"

"That's the thing, he's driving in, but it'll at least 3 hours."

"You're kidding me. This baby's coming soon. Just like Seth. He was so impatient. Ryan, I'm not sure I can hang on much longer. I need Sandy here." Kirsten gritted her teeth as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hang on. I'm just going to call Sandy." Ryan brushed away her tear and stroked back her hair. He turned to step just out of her room when her hand brushed his arm.

"Ryan. Stay. Please. I need you." One look at Kirsten's face and Ryan stayed. He hated seeing her so scared and in pain. Yet it revealed another side to him, the side that could ask for help.

………………………

"This can not be happening." Seth laid on the horn, frustrated as the traffic came to a standstill.

Sandy, desperate, hopped out and wove between the cars to a policeman. "What's happening?"

"I'm sorry, sir, there's been an accident ahead. Two of three lanes are closed."

"You have got to be kidding me. My wife's in labor for God's sake and now how am I supposed to get to her?"

"I'm so sorry sir, there's nothing I can do."

Sandy spotted a guy on a motorcycle speeding toward them. "Hey. Hey!"

The motorcyclist stopped. Sandy was relieved to see a friendly face.

"How much would it take for me to buy your motorcycle? The traffic's jammed and my wife's in labor- she's about to give birth."

"Which hospital? I work at Newport General- I can give you a ride."

"That's the one." Sandy got on, put on a helmet, and turned to instruct Seth to meet them as soon as he could.

………………………………….

Ryan paced nervously in the hallway. A doctor had just gone in to check Kirsten, and he didn't want to get in the way.

"Mr. Cohen?" Ryan turned, not bothering to correct her. "Yes? Is Mom all right?" Jeez, how did Sandy go through this when Seth was born? How many times in the last 2 hours had he asked "Are you all right?" He had never felt so worried about someone, well except Marissa. Kirsten was supposed to worry about him, not the other way around. All he wanted right now was for Kirsten and the baby to be okay. Seth was adamant on a little brother but he couldn't care less, as long as they were both healthy. And calling her 'mom' was kind of weird, but he had been sure it would sooth her, and it did. Only now he liked the ring of 'mom'.

"I'm Dr. Lowey. She's fine. It should be around an hour or two- she's nearly ready. Usually it takes an average of 8 hours, but this baby's coming fast. You'd better be with her."

"Isn't there something you could give her for the pain?" Ryan was worried about Kirsten. After all, she always seemed strong, but she was also delicate.

"She wants a natural childbirth." The doctor replied simply.

Ryan walked back in the room, keeping his spirits up. He saw Kirsten clutching to the metal rail of the bed to help with the contraction. He could almost swear the metal was changing shape. As scared as he was, he knew Sandy had trusted him. Ryan had to stay with Kirsten. He gently pried her hands off the metal and slipped his into hers instead.

"Does it hurt that much?" he inquired.

"More than you could imagine, Ryan." Kirsten was sweating and her delicate face was red. Ryan found a towel and wiped her face for her, pushing back strands of hair. "Do you want some water?" he asks.

"Ice would be better. It's at that table." Kirsten points. Just then a contraction comes, and she bears down on Ryan's hands. Ryan looks at the machine next to them. The green line reached high heights. "Okay, Mom, it's almost over, breath, you can do it." Kirsten relaxed visibly. Ryan picked up the ice, feeding it to her. Ryan continued soothing her and helped her through the contractions. He had no idea how he did it, but he calmed her down. He didn't even know any Lamaze breathing or whatever it was. Sandy was the one taking classes with Kirsten. Not Ryan. Ryan could just pray that Sandy would get there in time.

…………………………

One hour later

Soon Kirsten barely had time to rest, the contractions were coming so often, with only a minute or two in between. Ryan treated her as if she was made of glass, frail and delicate. Every touch was with uttermost care.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" Ryan winced, knowing that there was probably nothing he could do.

"Could you just grab an extra pillow for me?"

Ryan carefully plumped up another pillow and placed it under Kirsten's head.

"You're going to be a great big brother, honey. I can tell." Ryan blushed at the compliment. Suddenly Kirsten's face changed, and the worst contraction yet came. The look on her face alerted Ryan that the baby was most likely on its way. "I'm going to get the nurse."

"Ryan, I'm fine." The way she squeezed his fingers said otherwise. He trusted his instincts and called the nurse. After a quick examination, she paged the doctor and another nurse, telling her to prepare the delivery room. Ryan's heart sank. Sandy wasn't here. Kirsten was going to freak out.

Kirsten broke down. "Sandy's not here yet. I can't have this baby without him. Not without Sandy."

Ryan knew what he had to do. He picked up both of her hands and looked her in the eye. "Mom. Please, I'm asking you just to let go. I know I told you to hang on. I shouldn't have. Do you trust me enough to let me be there when my little sibling comes into the world? With or without Sandy?"

Kirsten looked him straight in the eye. "Yes. I do."

"Wheel her to the delivery room now." A brisk, efficient voice floated along before Ryan could see the doctor striding in.

The nurse nodded, securing the bars on each side of the bed before starting to wheel her out. Ryan kept a tight grip on Kirsten's hand. He didn't let go.

"Kirsten!" A disheveled Sandy burst into the room just as they were about to leave. "Thank God." Ryan murmured.

Sandy gave Kirsten a peck on the lips before picking up her other hand. He sent a look of pure gratitude Ryan's way. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm going to wait in the waiting room." Ryan was relieved. Sandy was here. Everything would be okay. He turned to leave.

"Ryan? Thank you." Kirsten's eyes were shining.

"I'm assuming that this is the father." The doctor spoke. "Now can we get to the delivery room?" She caused Sandy to chuckle. "Of course."

Ryan stood watching them wheel Kirsten's bed into the delivery room with Sandy jogging along. All he could do was wait until Sandy came out to tell him about his younger sibling. He was happy that Kirsten had trusted him enough to be there, but glad he didn't actually have to. That could be Sandy's job. He was so glad Sandy had made it in time for the birth of his second child.

…………………….

Ryan was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He had drunk a lot of coffee to keep him awake, but he was finding it harder and harder. It had been nearly half an hour with no news. Of course now it would take a long time. He figured the tiniest nap wouldn't matter. He had just laid his head on the uncomfortable plastic chair when a male voice called out. He bolted awake.

"Sandy? How's Kirsten?"

"Do I look that much like my dad now?" Seth tried to look insulted.

"You couldn't let me sleep even after the day I've been through?" Ryan was tired, and he couldn't help taking it out on Seth.

"Relax. Relax. I just wanted to tell you that I- well actually Summer, has already called to spread the news, You don't have to do it."

"Fine."

"So how's Mom?" A look of concern crept over Seth's face. She was his mother, after all.

"Mom's giving birth like, right now."

"Mom?" Seth was puzzled.

"So now can you call me dad?" Sandy's voice was grateful.

"Sandy! How's Kirsten?" Ryan leapt at him. He was still wary of referring to both of them as Mom and Dad to each other.

Sandy understood. He wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan hesitated. He knew that though Sandy brushed it off, he really did want nothing more than for Ryan to consider them his real parents. And, after all, his little sibling had just been born, for God's sake. They both deserved a gift from him, and he knew that calling them Mom and Dad would most likely be the best he could give them. After a pause, he said- "My apologies. Dad, how's Mom? Better?" Ryan grinned. Sandy's eyes brimmed with tears and he pulled Ryan into a full hug.

"Why don't you come see her and your little sister yourselves?"

……………………..

"Meet your sister, Sophie Rose Cohen." Kirsten's voice was exhausted but very happy. "Do you want to hold her?" Seth took her first. He was mesmerized by his adorable little sister.

Ryan stepped over to Kirsten. "Hey. You okay?" He asked softly.

"Tired, but fine." Kirsten smiled up at her middle son. "Listen, Ryan, I can't thank you enough."

"It was surreal, but- I don't think that if I could have, I wouldn't change a thing. Well except my hands." Ryan held them up. They were still red and you could actually see fingerprints on them. Kirsten laughed. "I'm so sorry, honey. Will they stop you from holding your sister?"

Ryan eagerly held his hands out for Sophie. He cradled her close, and at the moment he felt like he'd do anything to keep the little girl safe.

"Imagine how many kids are going to get punched in the face if they hurt Sophie in the slightest." Seth remarked. Ryan threw him a sideways glare.

They were clustered at Kirsten's bed. Ryan was sitting on the foot of it, cradling Sophie. Seth was happily chattering to his mother, while Sandy looked on proudly at his three children, holding Kirsten's hand. They both had received two gifts today-little Sophie Rose and Ryan's acceptance as his real parents. Kirsten laughed as Seth exclaimed- "I can't believe you got on a motorcycle to get here, Dad!"

……………………

Julie Cooper was about to go dashing into the room to congratulate her best friend when she saw the scene. Her breath caught in her throat. They were perfect together.

The perfect family.

…………………….

Thanks for reading! Please review. I'll update my other fic soon.

P.S. I edited it a bit because some parts weren't clear, but nothing drastic. Sorry for only a little Seth and Sandy, but I wanted it to revolve more around Kirsten and Ryan. Thank you so much for the reviews I've already received. I am really grateful.


End file.
